finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Broleticks
Biology The Broleticks were a race of belligerent and militaristic clones from the planet Sontar, who waged eternal war against the Shining Ones. The Doctor considered them to be one of the most brutal forces in the galaxy. Appearence The Broleticks were humanoids with large, bulbous heads and short stocky bodies. They had grey-brown skin and deep set features and three digits on each hand (two fingers and a thumb). Some Broleticks also had vestigial hair, generally in the form of beards, which grew white with age. Broletick blood was green. The Broleticks reproduced by cloning, meaning each Broletick was nearly identical to each other. The mass cloning techniques they possessed allowed their hatcheries to produce up to 1,000,000 Broleticks in 4 minutes. All appeared roughly the same age, with the exception of those who appeared older. Personality The Broleticks were a martial species, obsessed with war. The highest honour for a Broletick was to serve in the Imperial Battle Fleet and to be disallowed soldiering was the most dishonourable fate for a Broletick. Fighting for other species as a bounty hunter was an equally dishonourable fate. Though the Broleticks would make alliances with other species, they felt no need to keep them. Broleticks did not fear death, and they would rather be court-martialled than show pain to others. Their idea of a dishonourable and shameful death was to die peacefully. They considered it honourable to face battle open skinned, without a helmet on, but that was forbiden without permission from a higher command. Broleticks generally possessed a chauvinistic attitude towards females, considering them unfit for warfare. They would sometimes insult their enemies by comparing them to women. Broleticks were also known to bear titles, usually relating to past victories and events that had occurred in their lives. Such Broleticks would often introduce themselves by their full name and title. Abilities Due to Sontar's high level of gravity, the Broleticks had great strength and resilience in lower gravity environments like Earth or Gallifrey. If severely wounded, a Broletick would enter an anabolic coma. In most cases, they would then die, but sometimes they would later wake up. The Broleticks were capable of creating around a million clones every four minutes, which allowed them to sustain massive casualties. These clones were fed using the probic vent, which was the Broleticks' only weak spot. These clones were grown in vats and were nourished by sezerfine gas. Weapenry The Broleticks were reasonably advanced, though all their technology was designed for use in the war with the Shining Ones. They often used spherical spaceships and could make advanced robots for various purposes. The Broleticks could use and make a wide variety of hand-held weapons, though they usually used the Rheon Carbine, a thin, metallic weapon, which was designed to optimally fit a Broletick hand. The weapons were used for energy projection and hypnotism. The Sontarans also utilized rifle laser weapons during the ATMOS assault of 2014, which fired bright beams of red light that could kill a Human without any exterior damage. They also had the Stenk 11 pistol. Broleticks used two methods of controlling other individuals. They could take over their mind with hypnosis, or control them with devices attached to the neck. The Broleticks could heal their wounds with a device called a tissue rectifier, which was a stubby, tubular device. During the mission to make Earth a breeding planet, the Broleticks made a Cordolaine field around themselves that causes metallic copper to expand; when the copper is in the jacket of a bullet, it becomes jammed in the gun's barrel, rendering it useless. Broleticks were also willing to use perception filters. Transportation The Broleticks used spherical vessels, which were covered in square plates with cloaking capabilities. They were generally only large enough for one Broletick. The motherships were similar in shape to the scoutship, but had 4 claw like appendages coming out of the top and bottom. The scoutships were attached to the mothership and could be released when needed. Broletick War-Wheels were combat vessels shaped roughly like a bow tie, with two rotating 'wheels' either side of a central spherical core. They were capable of planetary landings. When on a planet, the Broleticks would travel by the means of aircraft. These aircraft looked like the bottom half of a Broletick ship, with seats and controls on the top half. The Broleticks had limited time travel technology. They frequently attempted to steal more advanced technology from the Time Lords. By the 13th century, Broleticks utilising osmic projection, though nothing comparable to Time Lords. In the 21th century, they made other attempts to obtain more effective time-travel technology like an IDRIS. Broleticks adapted teleportation technology using generators situated at the area of materialisation. Armour Broleticks wore distinctive battle armour, which resembled a thick and bulky nlue space suit. Their helmets were dome-shaped and almost featureless except for two eye holes and a small, flat crest running from the forehead to the back of the neck. They generally carried around their rod-like weapon and a translating device. Weakness They absorbed energy via the Probic Vent on the back of their necks. This vent was also their crucial weakness, as any contact to the vent would harm them. The penetration of a sharp object into the vent would kill them. Despite their strength, Broletick muscles were designed for load bearing rather than combat. They were also vulnerable to Coronic acid, which burnt or disintegrated them. History In their earliest history, the Broleticks were split into clans, which would fight amongst themselves. The survivors of these civil wars joined forces and set their aggression on other spieces instead. The Broleticks eventually discovered cloning and adapted it to their own use, willingingly abandoning normal reproduction. Prior to the creation of Earth, at least in the Doctor's description, the Broleticks engaged in a war with the Shining Ones. A Broletick army, led by General Libertie, came to Earth in prehistoric times, disguising themselves as mammoths with perception filters. However, they ended up trapped beneath some ice in the Arct, perfectly preserved until 2016. In 102 A.D., the Broleticks were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Broleticks' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Broleticks were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Broleticks most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In the 13th century, Sirvip, a scout, landed in England and claimed it for the Broletick Empire. He proceeded to make an alliance with Irongron, a local warlord, and to transport scientists from the late 20th century into the past using his osmic projection. He would then hypnotise them in order to make them work on his ship. He and Irongron were defeated by the Fifth Doctor, but Sirvip escaped back to his timezone. In the 1940s, the Broleticks were on the brink of war with the Gray aliens, who were considering an alliance with the Shining Ones. The ambassador Seruba Velak attempted to negotiate in 1947, but her ship was shot down by the Broletick President and crashed on Earth. The negotiation fell through, and a-war-within-a-war began, leading to many victories for the Broleticks. In 1958, the Broleticks, led by Sirvip, came to Roswell following Rivesh Mantilax, who had created a genetic weapon that could destroy their entire race. They set up a cloning chamber under the ground, creating 'eggs' for an invasion force. Sirvip pretended to join forces with General Buford Ripper, claiming that the weapon could be used on Russia. Sirvip also obtained Men in Black androids from Area 51, which he used to track down the weapon. By following the Fifth Doctor, Sirvip and Ripper were able to get the weapon, but after the Doctor explained the Broleticks' plan, the army severed ties with Sirvip. When the Broleticks attacked, the Doctor was able to reprogram Rivesh's weapon, making it target the Broleticks's hearing system and create an annoying sound. The Broleticks were driven off and returned to their planet. In 2014, the Broleticks were losing the war against the Shining Ones after one of their cloning plants disappeared. To counter this, the Fifth Development Fleet (led by General Keall) made plans to convert Earth into a cloning world, and carried them out with the help of Dennis Venables. The Broleticks used a form of hypnosis on the workers of the ATMOS factory, forcing them to start shipping out devices that contained gases poisonous to humans, contained inside plates attached to the Sat-navs they sold. When the Fifth Doctor attempted to meddle, the Broleticks activated all the devices already deployed in cars, releasing the poison gas and choking people nearby. After a skirmish with TASK, the fleet was eventually destroyed by a betrayed Dennis Venables. Following this attempt, Keall was left as the soole survivor after he teleported to Earth. He used Professor Nicholas Skinner to bring satellites crashing into Earth's nuclear power plants. He wanted to take the Doctor to Sontar for his 'crimes' and for his knowledge of the Broleticks' future. The plan was stopped when Leian Templeman disabled Keall with her high heeled shoe, but he came round and was forced back to Sontar by the Doctor. Following his failures and accused cowardice, Keall became a mercenary for hire. He met Ms. Wormwood while working for the Kindred and they agreed to work together to find the Entity Scroll and avenge themselves against the Doctor. After finding the mind of the Entity, he followed Wormwood to Earth, where they took the Entity Scroll from the Doctor and kidnapped Leian. The alliance ended when Wormwood betrayed and disabled Keall. Seeing that he had lost, Keall dragged Wormwood into the wormhole containing the Entity. However, Keall was saved by Person Krulius and kept as a prize, as Krulius believed that Keall was the greatest examble of a Broletick in the Galaxy. Keall was freed by the Fifth Doctor and then went on to join the Alliance. The prehistoric times Broleticks disguised as mammoths were unearthed when the Human Towenus Spoon discovered them on an expedition, and brought to New York. Once there, the army reawoke, and set in motion their plans. They were foiled by the intervention of the Sixth Doctor, who altered their teleportation beam so it transported Broleticks instead of humans. Many thousands of years later, at a time when the Earth had been abandoned for 10,000 years, the Broleticks were separated from the many human worlds. The Broletick President planned to invade the galaxy, but he had to abandon that plan when a scout, Field Major Menterix, was killed while trying to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the humans. After this, the Fifth Doctor bluffed, telling the Broletick President that his battle plans had been captured, so he would have to call off the invasion. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 4 *"The Time Survivor" *"Killer Wasps" (Mentioned only) *"Operation: Blue Sky" / "The Poisonous Sky" *"Groundhog Day" (Mentioned only) *"Agatha" (Mentioned only) *"The Last of the Fifth Development Fleet" (Mentioned only) *"The Inhuman Experiments" *"The Doctor's Death" (Mentioned only) *"Defending the Earth" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"Rosewell" *"The Guardian of the Solar System" (Mentioned only) *"The Entity Scrolls" (Mentioned only) *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Forgotten Army" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (After-Images only; Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Welcome to Taskforce X" (775 cameo) *"Invisible Eugene" (775 cameo) *"Hope" (775 cameo) *"Pollution in the Thames" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Broleticks Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance